the_wings_of_fire_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
The Gift of Study
THE GIFT HAS ARRIVED "I enchant the land within this dome to be a perfect environment for scavengers, with new plants growing and new animals arriving to suit their every need. They will live in complete peace, and nothing bad can happen to them within the dome except for minor scratches or burns. There will be areas for every scavenger, surrounded by a deep ocean so that they may not escape the dome. Within the very heart is to be an ancient caldera containing a scavenger town and a headquarters for IceWing researchers. The land will be perfect, a paradise for all who enter it. Dragons of all tribes can be welcomed here, as long as they wear an earring enchanted with a complimentary spell. I dedicate this to the IceWing tribe and hope it may flourish, and dub it the Gift of Study." ''-- Snowleopard, founder and creator of the Gift of Study'' INFORMATION The Gift of Study is a massive research center located deep within the IceWing kingdom, in an area so battered by blizzards few ever dare come close. Inside, a paradise for scavengers with several biomes and bodies of water. Twenty dragons of all tribes oversee things, and make sure no scavengers escape. Every few months, two or three scavengers are brought in, all from a new area. The scavengers live lives of complete pleasure, studied by the dragons in an attempt to catalog scavenger behavior without getting them eaten instead. The cold wind is not felt inside of the dome, only a warm breeze. The seasons change in the forests, and trees grow and re-grow throughout time. The land is even more beautiful than all of the AREA MAP Map coming soon! At the edges, there is a crystalline-blue sea lapping at pale, gold-and-white sandy shores, with large, tall palm trees presiding over it, which grew into more normal ones further on. The more tropical flora faded into more traditional woodland plants, which faded to more northern, mountain-adapted flora up around a mountain range, with a large caldera at the center. A village had been made into it during the enchantment, built in the typical style of scavenger dens, with elements from all over Pyrrhia. At the very top, a small fortress is built upside-down into the clear roof of silver-blue ice, slightly frosted over. Inside it was the observation area of the IceWings and their other recruits. Current Season - Beginning of spring. Snow still covers the mountain tops and the deciduous woodlands lack leaves. The air is only slightly cold; only about two layers are needed, and furs will be provided to the scavengers almost immediately once they enter the deciduous woodland. Forms Worker Name - User - Gender - Tribe(s) - Loyalties - Desired Rank - Why you want to work here - Earring (metal type, gem color & cut, design, etc.) - Other - Scavenger Name - User - Gender - Race (African American, European, Asian, etc.) - Brief Description - Family - Original Home (Sand Kingdom, Sky Kingdom, Sea Kingdom, etc.) - Age - Faction (currently useless, will mean more in the future) - Picture (optional) - Other - Current Workers 4/14 Worker Hierarchy Founder - Snowleopard, the one and only founder and creator of the operation. Owner & Co-Owner - The dragons who currently own the project. Head Researcher - The head of research. He or she spends a lot of time overseeing the subejcts and watching them. This position can only be earned by promotion. Head Caretaker - The head of caring for the scavengers. He or she spends most of their time interacting with the scavengers. This job can only be earned by promotion. Researcher - The researchers assist the Head Researcher. They do not spend as much time with their talons on the ground and working, but they still oversee the scavengers. Caretaker - The caretakers watch out for the scavengers and keep them safe from any possible harm. They interact with the scavengers and assist them at several periods of the day. Intern - The dragonets who have reached a certain age and have begun training to reach a rank, or dragonets temporarily working at the project. Youth - The dragonets of the workers, whether biological or adopted. They have quarters conencted to the main research area. Current Scavengers 6/10 Scavenger Ages Open Male Adult Male Teenager 2 out of 4 children (two male)